thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24559851-20150113062037/@comment-25065826-20150114205646
Ten minutes. Ten minutes, and my life is upside down. Brother's gone, Dad's going, and with a group of relative strangers all trying to survive. Stop wallowing in self pity, Niamh. There are people out there in much worse conditions than you. So I vow to stay as cheerful, or, well, normal, as I can for as long as I can. Probably should be wallowing a bit longer if I was normal, but I'm not. And I also have no time to. So I choose to look at the facts - Car's burnt, family is divided, sister wounded. But my allies are all nice people, barring a certain older brother. "What are we doing now?" I ask. I personally want to get my dad, but other people have opinions. And are more persuadable after sharing them. Emma, Johnny and Michael seem pretty unbiased. Hannah therefore agrees in getting my dad out. But how? Before that, we have other concerns to attend to, though. "Right. We need resources. Food, money, somewhere to sleep, maybe even weapons," Michael states, as fact it would seem. I can't help but dislike him. I'm probably lower on the social food chain than him, actually. But he's getting on my nerves. I have a thought as well. "I need some glasses. Sunglasses. I can't wear contacts over my eye." It's still purple. Still a dead giveaway. So I need it cover it up. Preferably with some amazingly awesome tinted glasses... So, a few minutes later, we've salvaged what we can, such as half the first aid box, and we're walking towards any signs of civilisation. Amazingly, we've all got our backpacks. I mean, it's a miracle. Something better would have been appreciated, but it's pretty damn good anyway. Positivity... We're walking down the road we came down. As risky as it is, it's the best we have to go on. So for a while, it's just dust. More dust. And a scenery like none other. Dead, brown grass, with brown dust. Conversation flies in and out of our route. The conversation turns again to powers. There's not much to go on, but I find the subject pretty cool anyway. Johnny, who's just got to his power and is walking with me and Emma, suddenly stops. Looks around. Meets my eyes, but doesn't even recognise me or my features. Like I'm part of the scenery. Which, in this case, is quite offensive. "Here we go..." Michael grumbles. "What?" I ask, keeping my eyes on Johnny's face. He's started walking in a random direction now. "He's having a seizure. They call them 'Absence seizures'. He's epileptic. He can't distinguish one thing from another, it's just background when he's having one of these. And he's basically only semi-conscious. Such a spastic weirdo, I know." He laughs and smiles. I'm disgusted. How can he laugh at his brother, especially at something he can't control, didn't choose to have. I stalk towards him and reach in to slap him, but Hannah catches me. Grabs me, holds my arm. I relax, giving Michael a hard glare when he reaches my gaze. He flinches, but I don't let the smile onto my face. I turn, and my mouth erupts in a grin. Johnny's back to reality. I walk over to him, concerned if he knows what his brother is like or if it's all behind his back. Don't know what's better. I don't want to seem like I'm concerned, though. I know how irritating it gets to be or feel like you're the centre of attention sometimes. "My power is Dimension Manipulation. I can move things from 1-D even to 4-D, which I don't even understand. Other way round, too. It's pretty cool." Damn right it is. After a few hours, we're back to somewhere recognisable, and we find a market after a while of systematic searching. But only now do we realise we don't have any money of any sort. Great. Niamh, positivity...